This invention relates to an apparatus for heating towelettes.
Moist, heated cloth towelettes are well-known, especially in Eastern cultures, for providing a refreshing way of cleaning up, such as after a meal, especially a meal with finger foods. Also, in this country, certain transportation services provide heated moist towelettes as a quick way to freshen up after a long journey.
While providing moist, heated towelettes (small towels) in commercial environments is well-known, the availability of such towelettes, which typically measure about 6 inches by 6 inches, for household applications appears to be non-existent.